mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hilary Duff
, U.S. | Died = | Origin = | Occupation = Actress, singer, fashion designer, film producer, spokesperson | Genre = Pop, pop rock, dance | Instrument = Vocals | Years_active = 1997–present | Label = Buena Vista (2002–2003), Hollywood (2002–2008) | URL = }} Hilary Erhard Duff (born September 28, 1987) is an American actress and singer. After working in local theater plays and television commercials in her childhood, Duff gained fame for playing the title role in the Disney Channel television series Lizzie McGuire. Duff subsequently ventured into feature films, with many successful movies to her credit including The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Cheaper by the Dozen, A Cinderella Story and Cheaper by the Dozen 2. She has most recently appeared in According to Greta and Stay Cool. As of October 2010, her upcoming films include, Bloodworth and The Story of Bonnie and Clyde. Duff has since expanded her repertoire into pop music with the release of three RIAA-certified platinum albums and over thirteen million records sold worldwide as of February 2007. Her first studio album, Metamorphosis, was certified triple platinum and supplemented it with two more platinum albums, Hilary Duff and Most Wanted. Duff released her third studio album, Dignity, which was certified gold in August 2007 and released two singles, "With Love", her highest charting US single to date and "Stranger". In November 2008, she released a compilation of her greatest hits, Best of Hilary Duff, whose single "Reach Out" became her third #1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. Duff has also branched into fashion by launching her own clothing lines, Stuff by Hilary Duff and Femme for DKNY Jeans, and two exclusive perfume collections with Elizabeth Arden. Duff and her mother were listed as producers for the movie Material Girls. Duff is credited as executive producer for her independent film According to Greta and is also signed on as a model to IMG Models New York. On February 19, 2010, Duff became engaged to NHL player Mike Comrie. The couple were married on August 14, 2010 in Santa Barbara, California.http://www.okmagazine.com/2010/08/hilary-duff-mike-comrie-tie-the-knot/ Early life and career Duff was born in Houston, Texas as the second of two daughters to Susan Colleen (née Cobb), a homemaker, and Robert Erhard Duff, a partner in a chain of convenience stores. She has an elder sister, Haylie Duff, who is also an actress/singer. Duff's mother encouraged Hilary to take up acting classes alongside her elder sister which resulted in both girls winning roles in various local theatre productions. At the ages of eight and six, respectively, the Duff sisters participated in the ballet, The Nutcracker Suite with Columbus BalletMet in San Antonio. The siblings became more enthusiastic about the idea of choosing acting as a profession, and eventually relocated to California with their mother, while their father resides at the family home in Houston to take care of their business. After several years of auditions and meetings, the Duff sisters were cast in various television commercials. In a 2009 interview with Vanity Fair, Duff mentioned that she was home schooled due to her early start of an acting career. Career Early work Duff's early career was marked by playing minor roles, starting off with an uncredited appearance in Hallmark Entertainment's western miniseries True Women in 1997. She also served as an uncredited extra, in writer-director Willard Carroll's ensemble dramedy Playing by Heart in 1998. Her first major role was as a star of the 1998 film Casper Meets Wendy, a direct-to-video sequel to Casper: A Spirited Beginning in which she plays the young witch Wendy, who befriends the animated character Casper. The film was released to mostly unenthusiastic reviews. In 1999, Duff appeared in a supporting role in the television film The Soul Collector, which was based on a Kathleen Kane novel. Duff won a Young Artist Award for "Best Performance in a TV Movie or Pilot (Supporting Young Actress)" for her role in the movie. Duff first rose to fame when she was cast as one of the children in the pilot episode of the NBC sitcom Daddio in 2000. Her co-star, Michael Chiklis, stated, "After working with her the first day, I remember saying to my wife, 'this young girl is going to be a movie star'. She was completely at ease with herself and comfortable in her own skin." Duff was dropped from the cast of Daddio before it was aired, which made her reluctant to pursue her acting career further. However, her manager and mother urged her on, and a week later she successfully auditioned for the children's television series Lizzie McGuire, where she portrayed the title role of a clumsy but average middle school girl. The show focused on her growth into teenhood. 2001–03 Lizzie McGuire, which first aired on the Disney Channel in January 12, 2001, was a ratings hit, drawing in 2.3 million viewers per episode. Her participation in the show led to her becoming highly popular among children between the ages of seven and fourteen, with critic Richard Huff of the New York Daily News calling her "a 2002 version of Annette Funicello". After Duff fulfilled her 65 episode contract with Lizzie McGuire, Disney considered continuing the franchise further, through films and a prime-time television series to be broadcast on ABC. However, the plans failed because Duff's representatives said she was not being paid enough for the proposed series. Duff also starred in the Disney Channel television film Cadet Kelly (2002), which became the network's most watched program in its 19-year history. In the movie, she plays a free-spirited girl who is enrolled in a military school and finds it hard to adjust to its strict and disciplined environment. Duff's first role in a theatrical motion picture was in Human Nature (2002), an independent film shot around the time of the start of Lizzie McGuire. It was first showcased at the Cannes and Sundance film festivals. The film, written by Charlie Kaufman and directed by Michel Gondry, follows a female naturalist, played by Patricia Arquette. Duff played the younger version of Arquette's character. The same year, Duff recorded a cover version of Brooke McClymont's "I Can't Wait" for the ''Lizzie McGuire'' soundtrack, and "The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" for the first DisneyMania compilation album. Her first album was Santa Claus Lane (2002), a collection of Christmas songs that included duets with her sister Haylie, Lil' Romeo, and Christina Milian. Accompanied by the Disney Channel-only single "Tell Me a Story (About the Night Before)", it peaked at 154 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 album chart and was certified gold. In 2003, Duff received her first major role in a feature film when she was cast alongside Frankie Muniz in Agent Cody Banks. The film received positive reviews and was successful enough to spawn a sequel, in which Duff did not participate. The same year, Duff reprised her role as Lizzie McGuire for The Lizzie McGuire Movie. It received mixed reviews, with certain critics calling it "an unabashed promotion of Duff’s image, just as Crossroads was for Britney Spears". Later that year, Duff played one of the 12 children of Steve Martin and Bonnie Hunt in the family film Cheaper by the Dozen, which remains her highest grossing film to date. She reprised her role in the sequel Cheaper by the Dozen 2 (2005), which failed to be as successful as the original film and was panned by critics. Duff's first studio album, Metamorphosis (2003), reached number one on the U.S. and Canadian charts and had sold over 3.7 million copies by May 2005. The lead single, "So Yesterday" (co-written and produced by The Matrix), was a top ten hit in several countries; its follow-up was the Laguna Beach theme song "Come Clean". The third single, "Little Voice", was not released in the U.S. and was a minor hit in Australia. In late 2003, Duff embarked on her first concert tour, the Metamorphosis Tour, and later the Most Wanted Tour. Most shows scheduled in the major cities were sold out. Duff also made several guest appearances in television shows, her first as a sick child in the medical drama Chicago Hope in March 2000. In a 2003 episode of George Lopez, she had a role as a makeup salesperson; she later reappeared in the show in 2005 as Kenzie, a feminist poet friend of the character Carmen (Masiela Lusha). In the same year, she acted opposite her sister Haylie in American Dreams, while in 2005, she played a classmate and idolizer of the title character of Joan of Arcadia. 2004–06 , before her annual concert for military families.]] Duff's second studio album was the self-titled Hilary Duff for which she co-wrote some songs. It was released on her seventeenth birthday (in September 2004) and debuted at #2 in the U.S. and at #1 in Canada. The album sold over 1.5 million copies in the U.S. in eight months with its only US single, "Fly". In 2004, Duff starred in the romantic comedy A Cinderella Story. Though the reviews were mostly negative, the film went on to become a moderate box office hit, and critics were impressed by Duff's performance. Later that year, she starred in the film Raise Your Voice, her first role in a drama film. While some critics praised Duff for appearing in a more mature and serious role than her previous films, the film itself was heavily panned. Several reviews were indifferent towards her acting performance and were critical of Duff's vocals, with critics pointing out what appeared to be her digitally enhanced voice. The same year, Duff received her first Razzie nomination for worst actress for her roles in Raise Your Voice and A Cinderella Story. In 2005, Duff starred in The Perfect Man, in which she played the eldest daughter of a divorced woman (Heather Locklear). In the same year, Duff was again nominated for a Razzie Award, for The Perfect Man and Cheaper by the Dozen 2. Later that year, the Duff sisters lent their voices to the computer animated comedy Foodfight!, which was to be distributed by Lions Gate Entertainment, but has no scheduled release date. The director of the film, Larry Kasanoff, said that he was "absolutely thrilled to have the Duff sisters as part of the cast". She also starred in the 2006 satirical comedy Material Girls, in which she co-starred with her sister Haylie Duff. Duff along with her sister Haylie, received two more nominations for Razzie Awards for their role in the film. Duff's third album, Most Wanted (2005), comprised songs from her previous two albums, remixes and three new songs which included "Wake Up" written by Joel Madden and his brother, Benji, both members of Good Charlotte. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 and became her third number one debut in Canada. It sold over two hundred thousand copies within its first week of release. An Italy-only compilation, 4Ever, was released in 2006. Duff recorded new songs for her movie, Material Girls, which included a cover version of Madonna's "Material Girl" with her sister. 2007–09 '' at the Tribeca Film Festival in April 2008]] During her Still Most Wanted tour, she performed in Guadalajara, Mexico, where she filmed a brief appearance on the soap opera Rebelde. She was also the guest star on The Andy Milonakis Show for its third season premiere in 2007. In April 2008, Duff was offered the lead role of Annie Mills in the CW Network's ''Beverly Hills, 90210'' spinoff, but she turned it down because she was more interested in looking for projects outside the teen genre. in 2007.]] Duff co-wrote the material for her third studio album Dignity, along with Kara DioGuardi, who co-produced the album with Rhett Lawrence, Tim & Bob, and Richard Vission. Duff stated that compared to her previous music, it is "more dancey" and makes use of more real instruments. She said, "I don't know exactly how to explain what we're doing, but it's fun and funky and different, something new for me. It's really cool". Duff also starred opposite John Cusack in War, Inc. which was released in theatres in Los Angeles and Manhattan, New York on May 23, 2008. On September 7, 2007, Duff confirmed on MuchOnDemand, that she would be filming two independent films According to Greta, and What Goes Up. In June 2008, Duff joined the cast of the Polish brothers comedy Stay Cool. She co-starred alongside Winona Ryder, Mark Polish, Sean Astin, Chevy Chase, and Jon Cryer. In the film, she portrayed the character of Shasta O'Neil, described as a sexy high school senior, the film was released in 2009. In November 2008, Duff's second greatest hits album, Best of Hilary Duff was released and the album's first single "Reach Out" which samples Depeche Mode's "Personal Jesus" was released in the previous month, the song became Duff's third #1 dance hit. She later announced to MTV that she would begin work on her new album in December 2008. In January 2009, it was announced that she would star in an indie feature, The Story of Bonnie and Clyde, an adaptation of Bonnie & Clyde. In April 2009, Duff began filming Provinces of Night, which is based on a book by the same name written by William Gay. Duff plays Raven Halfacre, the teenage daughter of a promiscuous, alcoholic mother. She appeared in an episode ("Selfish") of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit that aired April 28. She played a young mom whose baby was missing and then found dead. In July 2009, Duff signed on for a seven-episode arc as Olivia Burke, a movie star who enrolls at NYU in search of a traditional college experience and ends up rooming with Vanessa (Jessica Szohr) in Gossip Girl. In September 2009, Duff released a second clothing line with DKNY Jeans as Femme for DKNY. She decided to design a new clothing line for girls her age which had detachable scarves and adjustable belt loops. 2010–present Duff starred in Beauty and the Briefcase, a romantic comedy based on the book Diary of a Working Girl, by Daniella Brodsky and directed by Gil Junger. The film premiered on ABC Family on April 18, 2010. In the film, Duff plays a fashion magazine columnist who writes about her dating struggles in the city. In March 2010, it was announced that Duff had signed a deal with Simon & Schuster Books to write a series of young adult books. The first novel, to be called Elixir, is scheduled to be published in hardcover on October 12, 2010. Entrepreneurship Duff launched her clothing line, "Stuff by Hilary Duff", in March 2004, with clothes distributed through Target in the United States, Kmart in Australia, Zellers in Canada, and Edgars Stores in South Africa. The company, initially started as a clothing line, has expanded its business into furniture, fragrances, and jewelry, targeted at the teen and preteen crowd. In 2007, the Internet website Stardoll.com previewed Duff's clothing line to customers by allowing them to dress up a paper doll on the website (which include Hilary Duff's own doll) with the clothes. In February 2009, Duff and DKNY Jeans announced their new design partnership and the launch of their collaborative apparel line. Duff co-designed a collection of special pieces with DKNY Jeans brand called Femme for DKNY Jeans. The clothing line will debut in fine department and specialty stores nationwide in August 2009. Playmates Toys released a celebrity doll of her in 2004. In late 2006, Mattel released a Hilary Duff Barbie doll. As a fashion designer, she had designed clothes for Barbie dolls in the past and with the release of her doll, she joined Reese Witherspoon, Beyoncé Knowles, and Lucille Ball who have their own celebrity dolls. In September 2006, Duff released her perfume, "With Love... Hilary Duff", which was distributed by the Elizabeth Arden company. The perfume was initially sold only in Macy's in the U.S. and soon it was being sold in other regions like Japan and Canada. "With Love...Hilary Duff" was one of the three best-selling fragrances launched at U.S. department stores in late 2006. In 2007, Duff announced that she will be releasing a summer version of the perfume titled, "Wrapped With Love". It was released in January 2008, and a Spring Gift Set version was released in time for Valentine's Day. Duff and her pet dog Lola made an appearance in the Electronic Arts game The Sims 2: Pets, which was released on October 2006. In console versions of the game, Duff's character visits public areas and allows the players to let their Sims socialize with her and Lola. Animal rights' organization, "Animal welfare league" have criticized Duff and celebrities such as Paris Hilton and Jessica Simpson for displaying their dogs as fashion accessories rather than pets. Philanthropy Duff is involved with various charities, is an animal rights enthusiast and a member of Kids with a Cause. She also donated $250,000 to help the victims of Hurricane Katrina. In 2005, she donated over 2.5 million meals to Hurricane Katrina victims in the south. In August 2006, Duff traveled to a New Orleans elementary school and worked with USA Harvest to distribute meals. She has also served on the Advisory Board of the "Audrey Hepburn Child Benefit Fund" and the Celebrity Council of "Kids with a Cause". On October 8, 2008, Duff starred in a public service announcement for The Think Before You Speak Campaign by Ad Council and GLSEN, to prevent youth from using anti-LGBT vocabulary, such as the phrase "That's So Gay". In July 2009, Duff was named as a Youth Ambassador to the children of the Colombian capital, Bogota. As a Youth Ambassador, she will spend five days in the country, distributing backpacks filled with food to needy children. Duff has stated numerous times that she’s a strong animal rights supporter and has commented, when asked what she would be doing if she weren’t a celebrity, "I always wanted to be a veterinarian when I was younger, but then I figured out that animals actually die there, so that was not the job for me. Definitely something with kids or animals or something like that." Personal life In a June 2006 interview with Elle magazine, Duff was quoted as saying: "...(virginity) is definitely something I like about myself. It doesn't mean I haven't thought about sex, because everyone I know has had it and you want to fit in". Duff later told MuchMusic that she did not say the quotes attributed to her in the article and that the subject was "definitely not something that I would talk about..." She denied the quotes again in a 2008 interview with Maxim magazine. Duff began dating singer Aaron Carter in 2001. They met on the set of Lizzie McGuire, during Carter's guest appearance in a Christmas episode. The relationship lasted two years. It was reported that Carter left Duff for Lindsay Lohan, but soon broke up with Lohan and resumed dating Duff. Carter later stated that he also cheated on Duff with her best friend, and that Duff "got her heart broken" and he was "sorry" for his actions. Duff began dating Good Charlotte singer Joel Madden in 2004. After a long period of tabloid speculation, Duff's mother Susan announced their relationship in a June 2005 interview for Seventeen magazine. Duff and Madden broke up in November 2006. The same year, Duff's parents separated after 22 years of marriage. She wrote about the pain caused by the separation in her songs "Stranger" and "Gypsy Woman". In 2007, Duff began dating Canadian NHL player Mike Comrie. On February 19, 2010, Duff and Comrie announced their engagement. The couple married on August 14, 2010 in Santa Barbara, California. Filmography Discography * Santa Claus Lane (2002) * Metamorphosis (2003) * Hilary Duff (2004) * Dignity (2007) See also *List of awards and nominations received by Hilary Duff Further reading * References External links * * * Hollywood Records Category:1987 births Category:2000s singers Category:2010s singers Category:Actors from Texas Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American dance musicians Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American pop singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American television actors Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actors Category:English-language singers Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas Category:Musicians from Houston, Texas Category:Young Artist Awards winners ar:هيلاري داف az:Hilari Daf bn:হিলারি ডাফ bg:Хилари Дъф ca:Hilary Duff cs:Hilary Duff cy:Hilary Duff da:Hilary Duff de:Hilary Duff et:Hilary Duff el:Χίλαρι Νταφ es:Hilary Duff fa:هیلاری داف fr:Hilary Duff fy:Hilary Duff ko:힐러리 더프 hy:Հիլարի Դաֆֆ hi:हिलेरी डफ़ hr:Hilary Duff id:Hilary Duff is:Hilary Duff it:Hilary Duff he:הילארי דאף kn:ಹಿಲರಿ ಡಫ್‌ csb:Hilary Duff lv:Hilarija Dafa lb:Hilary Duff lt:Hilary Duff hu:Hilary Duff mk:Хилари Даф mr:हिलरी डफ ms:Hilary Duff nl:Hilary Duff ja:ヒラリー・ダフ no:Hilary Duff pl:Hilary Duff pt:Hilary Duff ro:Hilary Duff ru:Дафф, Хилари simple:Hilary Duff sl:Hilary Duff sr:Хилари Даф sh:Hilary Duff fi:Hilary Duff sv:Hilary Duff tl:Hilary Duff te:హిల్లరీ డఫ్ th:ฮิลารี ดัฟฟ์ tr:Hilary Duff uk:Гіларі Дафф vi:Hilary Duff zh:希拉里·达夫